The development of a launcher that has the capability of firing a multiplicity of rockets has established a need for a simple device that can be adjusted easily to allow the launcher to be adjusted to predetermined angles from the horizon relative to gravity.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a quadrant elevation control device that enables one to make a single adjustment to a predetermined angle and thereby allow the launcher to be elevated to the predetermined angle relative to horizon and gravity even though the launcher and track vehicle are not in a level position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a quadrant elevation control device that is simple and requires a minimum amount of adjustment to accomplish elevating the launcher as described.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.